You're The Pulse That I've Always Needed!
by MissJD
Summary: One shot. Después de la última temporada. Una idea que tuve sobre una pequeña despedida que no hubo entre Cuddy y House. ¡Espero les guste!


**Ho-ho-HOOOOOOOLA! :D **

**Yep! Bueno, ya lo saben, HOUSE, M.D. le pertenece a David Shore; porque sí fuera a nosotras/os... Cuddy no se hubiese ido. *se va al rincón y llora* :/ **

**Eeeeeeeen fin, una idea que tuve sobre una _pequeña despedida_ que no hubo. ;) **Sí me he equivocado en algo, lo lamento.** Espero les guste.  
>¡Disfruten! :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuddy, como todos los días, llegaba temprano al hospital donde era la nueva decana. En el Hospital Johns Hopkins en Baltimore, Maryland; que es un hospital universitario, también. Entró saludando a cada uno de los empleados, chequeó su huella de entrada y se fue a su oficina. Y como siempre, en el camino a su oficina, extrañaba al Dr. House que la saludaba con sarcasmo o que la esperaba, en su oficina, para aprobar un examen poco ortodoxo, al cual aceptaría porque sabía que el nefrológo era excelente en lo que hacía. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y estaba a punto de sentarse cuando...<p>

—_Dr. Cuddy. _—dijo la enfermera, apareciendo a metros del escritorio, paso porque Lisa no había cerrado la puerta, con un expediente— _un adolescente que usted examinó la semana pasada vinó hoy, de nuevo. Pues, dice que se siente, todavía, mal._

_—Jóvenes... Jóvenes... _—se medio bufó la doctora, rodeando su escritorio hacía donde está la enfermera— _creen que por una prueba de Matemática morirán. _—dijo mirando a la enfermera y ambas rieron, mientras la enfermera le entregaba el expediente.

La endocrinóloga emprendió su marcha hacía la clínica No. 3, donde se encontraba el adolescente. Abrió la puerta e ingresó. El muchacho apuesto con lentes estaba dando vueltas por todo el cuarto — _¡Hola, Noah! _

— _¡HOOLA, DRA. CUDDY! _—expresó de manera muy emocionada— _He tenido problemas, realmente, creo que no aprobaré el curso. _—dijo esto muy rápido y se detuvo, viendo a la doctora a los ojos.

— _Tienes que calmarte. —_Le dice, dejando el expediente a un lado.

— _Puedo... Puedo... _—Noah titubíaba— _¿puedo poner música para calmarme, mientras me chequea?_

_— Claro. ¡Adelante! — _mientras se sentaba en la silla, que estaba a la par de la camilla.

El muchacho agarro su iPhone, seleccionó una canción y lo dejó a un lado de la camilla, entretanto se subía él a la camilla. El joven se notaba nervioso, porque jugaba con sus manos, en eso la canción empezó a sonar:

**"Cuando la vida te deje indefensa,**  
><strong>estaré en tu puerta esta noche,<strong>  
><strong>sí necesitas ayuda, sí necesitas ayuda.<strong>  
><strong>Apagaré las luces de la ciudad,<strong>  
><strong>mentiré, haré trampa, mendigaré y sobornaré<strong>  
><strong>para hacerte sentir bien, para hacerte sentir bien.<strong>

**Cuando los enemigos estén en tu puerta,  
>te alejaré de la guerra,<br>sí necesitas ayuda, sí necesitas ayuda.  
>Con tu Fe colgando de un hilo,<br>compartiré tu sufrimiento,  
>para hacerte sentir bien, para hacerte sentir bien.<strong>

****Dame razones para creer**  
><strong>que harías lo mismo por mí.<strong>**

******Y lo haría por tí, por tí.**  
><strong>Nena, no me voy a ir,<strong>  
><strong>te amaré mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido<strong>  
><strong>por tí, por tí...<strong>  
><strong>Nunca dormirías sola,<strong>  
><strong>te amaré mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido,<strong>  
><strong>mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido, ido, ido.<strong>****

_— Bien, ¿qué sucede? _— __preguntó Lisa, tiempo después, había puesto atención a la letra que le recordó ese día cuando vió en la noticias que el famoso doctor Gregory House había fallecido en un incendio. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con sólo pensarlo. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Noah habló sobre su problema.

_— ¡Esto! _—l__evantando su playera negra de The Beatles, mostrando una urticaria en la parte de su pecho semi-deportista.

_— Urticaria por estrés._ —dijo_— __ Bien, éste es un tratamiento antihistamínico y mejorarás. _—__Cuddy llenaba la receta.

__— Bien. __—__la canción seguía.

**Cuando caígas como una estatúa,**  
><strong>estaré ahí para atraparte,<strong>  
><strong>levántate, levántate.<strong>  
><strong>Y sí tu pozo está vacío,<strong>  
><strong>nada me detendrá,<strong>  
><strong>dime que necesitas, dime que necesitas.<strong>

**Me entregaré honestamente,**  
><strong>siempre has hecho lo mismo por mí.<strong>

**Eres mi columna vertebral,**  
><strong>eres mi piedra angular,<strong>  
><strong>eres mi muleta cuando mis piernas dejan de funcionar,<strong>  
><strong>eres mi ventaja inicial,<strong>  
><strong>eres mi fuerte corazón,<strong>  
><strong>ERES EL PULSO QUE SIEMPRE NECESITÉ.<strong>  
><strong>Como un tambor, nena, no dejes de latir.<strong>  
><strong><strong>Como un tambor, nena, no dejes de latir.<strong>  
><strong>

_**Y mucho después de que te hayas ido... **_**_te amaré mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido._***

Lisa no había querido interrumpir al joven, pues, sí le sirvió para calmarse y la canción le había hecho recordar a House. Lamentaba haberse ido sin despedirse de él. De nuevo, agarro el expediente, colocó la receta dentro -pues, la enfermera lo sellaría y se la daría a Noah, después-. Cuando salió de ahí, pensó en ir a New Jersey, ver cómo estaban ahora.

* * *

><p>Estaba Cuddy en la exoficina del Nefrológo, en el PPTH. Después de tanto pensar fue. Foreman, que cuando entro al PPTH una enfermera le había comentado que era el nuevo Decano, tampoco le había dicho la verdad sobre "la muerte" de Greg.<p>

Recorrió la oficina del Doctor, que por un tiempo también fue de ella. Se sentó en su silla, jugó con esa famosa pelota de él. Y... suspiró, mientras una lágrima repetía la figura de su rostro, al caer.

—_House..._—musitó. Levantándose de la silla, limpiándose las lágrimas y arreglando su falda.

—_Doc-Doctora Cuddy._ —dió una medio sonrisa, Foreman.

—_Hola, Dr. Foreman. ¿Cómo ha estado? _—acercándose al neurologo para saludarlo en la mejilla.

—_Bien, Dr. Cuddy._ —por un momento, hubo un silencio.

—_Bue..._— no pudo terminar la frase.

—_Supongo,_ —levantó su mano izquierda en dirección al escritorio de House— _te enteraste. _—Lisa asintió.

El iPhone de Cuddy sonó, era un mensaje de texto:

**"Como dicen por ahí: 'no busques a los vivos entre los muertos', al fin de cuentas, estás en el PPTH y con tanto doctor mediocre, han de haber muchos muertos a diario. Y... cuida esas curvas, Lisa. **

**- El que cuando lo ves, produces más energía que un protón. Sí sabes a lo que me refiero. ;)"** Al leer eso, rodó los ojos y se dió cuenta. Claro, "¿Cómo él dejaría a su mejor amigo morir sólo?", pensó. —_Foreman,_ —se hizo a un lado, dando un paso— _me tengo que ir._

—_"Lo sabía" _—respondió al mensaje.

—_";) Por nada, hija de la Reina del Drama." —_Recordando a cómo era la mamá de Lisa Cuddy, Arlene.

_"¿Qué llevas puesto?" _—envió House, de nuevo. Cuddy rodó los ojos.

—_"Nada que te importe."_ —Bromeó la Doctora, saliendo del Hospital.

—_"No me coqueteés, tampoco."_

_"¡Te ves bien! ;)"_

_"Bueno, tus curvas"_ —Leyó esto, levantó su rostro del celular y frente a ella, del otro lado del Parqueo, estaba él... Su exnovio, que por más que lo había dejado ella; no podía estar sin él. Y le dió una sonrisa, él respondió.

House se dió la media vuelta, se subió a la camioneta de Wilson.

—_Bien, Jimmy. Vamos a salvar el mundo. _—Volteó a verlo.

—_Vaya que se ve bien, ¿huh? _—dijo James y vió a su mejor amigo, que estaba en el asiento de su lado derecho. Él oncológo aún conservaba su cabello, no se le notaba aún el cáncer.

—_Pfffft! Bueno es saber que el cáncer no te quita lo regaládote, Jimmy. _—responde sarcásticamente, acomodándose en el asiento.

—_Sólo digo que se ve bien. _—dijo Wilson a su defensa.

—_Bien, vámonos, Wilson._ —El oncólogo encendió su camioneta y se puso en marcha.

Mientras que el nefrólogo le envió un último mensaje: _"I LOBE you, Partypants" _—recordando la primera vez que se lo dijo.

—_"I LOBE you, too" _—respondió la endocrinóloga, ya en su auto. "Fue bueno verlo. Saber que sigue vivo." sonrió.

**— o — **

* * *

><p><strong>*La canción es: Gone, Gone, Gone (Phillip Phillips)<strong>

**Muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por leer. ;) **

**Uuun fuerte abrazo de dinosaurio y nos vemos en la próxima,**

**GBU**

_**xoMsP**_


End file.
